Prise de conscience
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Qu'est-ce qui est le plus dur pour Odin lorsqu'il se rend compte de l'affreuse vérité? Surtout lorsque son fils l'aide à comprendre ce qu'il a fait?


**Hello! Un nouvel OS sur Thor! Attention, ceux qui n'ont pas vu Thor: The Dark World, prenez garde à vous, il y a des SPOILERS MAJEURS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cet OS fait part des sentiments d'Odin lorsque les funérailles de Frigga ont lieu. **

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture, malgré que cet OS soit assez court (:**

* * *

Il l'avait laissé mourir. C'était la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit du Père de toute chose alors qu'il contemplait une dernière fois le corps sans vie de sa femme défilant sur l'eau. Tout le peuple regardait Frigga une dernière fois avant de la laisser s'en aller parmi les autres étoiles, mais personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé exactement. Pas même Thor ou sa mortelle. Seul Odin le savait.

Il avait laissé sa femme mourir, tout simplement. Alors qu'il aurait pu la sauver. Elle n'était pas totalement morte lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle, accompagné de Thor. Lorsque ses bras s'étaient resserrés contre le corps tremblant de sa reine, Odin l'avait senti se battre contre la mort, mais la lame l'ayant touché la tuait. Et pourtant, alors qu'il aurait pu l'encourager à se battre et l'amener à un être capable de la soigner, le roi l'avait laissé mourir. Dans ses bras.

Seule une seule personne aurait pu sauver la reine d'Asgard, mais Odin s'était refusé à la laisser toucher Frigga. Il s'agissait tout simplement de Loki, ce fils qui n'aurait jamais dû exister et fouler la terre éternelle. Si Loki avait pu sauvé Frigga, il aurait fait d'autres sottises, il aurait pu détruire la paix, et faire du mal à la famille qui l'avait si gentiment adopté. Ironie, bien sûr. Odin n'avait jamais vraiment voulu de lui. Il ne l'avait au départ considéré que comme un objet de réconciliation. Ce ne fut que lorsque Frigga et Thor acceptèrent le petit bébé qu'Odin s'était décidé à le faire aussi, mais au fond, Loki restait un ennemi.

Et cet ennemi là, par l'ironie et la cruauté du destin, avait été le seul capable de guérir sa femme. Mais il était prisonnier, et jamais il ne sortirait de cette fichue cellule. Jamais Odin ne le laisserait sortir, convaincu que c'était lui qui avait déclenché tout cela. Malekith, la mort de Frigga, le bannissement de Thor. Tout était la faute de cet enfant turbulent et sans cœur qui ne cherchait que le regard des autres. Loki n'avait même pas eu le droit d'assister aux funérailles de la souveraine d'Asgard. Il n'en était pas digne.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées les plus noires à l'encontre de celui qui fut son fils adoptif, Thor leva le regard vers lui, le jaugeant. Odin parvint à savoir ce que voulait son héritier. Il avait une question. Une question que le Père de toute chose voulait éviter, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Parle, demanda-t-il à Thor, prenant sa voix la plus solennelle pour empêcher la peine et la rage de parler pour lui.

-Père, Loki n'aurait-il pas pu la sauver ? l'interrogea son fils comme prévu, lui causant une minute de réflexion.

-Il n'aurait jamais accepté, trop heureux de nous faire du mal et de se venger.

-Mais, Père, il s'agit de mon frère. Il aimait profondément notre Mère. J'aurais aimé que vous lui pardonniez pour qu'il la sauve..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Odin entendit cependant ses paroles, qui le touchèrent directement. Même Thor venait de comprendre que le véritable meurtrier de Frigga, ce n'était pas ce guerrier à la solde de Malekith, mais lui, lui, son propre mari. Il était le meurtrier de la femme qu'il aimait. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé Loki sortir de sa prison. Même si cela avait dû impliquer le sacrifice injuste de la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

-Qu'elle repose en paix et me pardonne un jour..., ne put-il pas s'empêcher de murmurer à son tour.

Thor ne perçut pas ce qu'il disait, regardant la petite barque s'en aller vers d'autres cieux. Il ne laissa pas couler de larmes, au contraire de Jane qui baissa la tête alors qu'elle écoutait distraitement la conversation. Mais, dans son coin, après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait, et alors que les lumières apportées par le peuple montaient dans la voûte céleste, une larme roula sur les joues d'Odin. Quel horrible sacrifice il avait fait. Laisser mourir sa propre femme pour ne jamais libérer son fils adoptif. Il n'était plus digne d'être le Père de tous après cela, tout simplement.

Sans elle, sans Thor, même sans ce traitre de Loki, il n'était plus rien.

**FIN**

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu!**

**A bientôt?**


End file.
